


Viewer Discretion Is Advised

by hirusen



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Audience Suggestions, Aural Kink, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bondage, Collars, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Fingerfucking, Foreskin Play, Hair-pulling, Holding Hands, Intense Sex, Kissing, Language, Leashes, M/M, Manhandling, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Power Exchange, Power Play, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Scratching, Sex Toys, Spanking, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Mark and Jack decide to interact with their audience in a very different way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this little idea hasn't left my head for a solid month, and it's been annoying the shit out of me, so here's what my mind decides to make in its free time! Enjoy! ^^

Mark scrolled down the page, glancing through the videos before him before clicking on one that caught his interest. While he, thankfully, had his headphones on, that didn't stop a certain someone from seeing what he was watching. Fischbach jumped slightly when a familiar hand crossed his vision and took hold of the mouse, pausing the video. "Really, Mark? This is what you've been watching fer the last hour?" Mark shrugged. "It's not just my videos that are posted here; I've seen a good handful of yours too." Jack cocked a brow, scrolling through the site himself. "Huh...I didn't think they'd pick those ta post here." Mark leaned back in his chair, removing his headphones. "You know...I've been thinking about something. But, I'm not sure how you'd take it." "What is it?" "I...I want to make an account here; actually record and post videos on here." Jack just stared, mouth falling open. "And...I want you to be able to post videos on the account as well." Mark was blushing so hard it almost looked like his hair had covered his cheeks, his brown eyes unable to meet Jack's ocean blue hues. "...Ya sure that you want ta do this?" Mark was surprised by his lover's words, but he nodded his head. "I am." Jack turned Mark's chair towards himself before he plopped down on his boyfriend's lap and turned back to the computer. "We should at least think of a good account name."

* * *

He sighed as he logged onto his computer, tossing his backpack next to his bed.  _Good God, I hate collage exams._ He silently groaned as his thought about the amount of homework he still had to do before he could go to sleep that night. 'Fang! I'm gonna go out for a couple of hours! Did you want anything?' Fang heard his housemate call from downstairs. "Could you get some of the stuff on the grocery list? I've got papers like you wouldn't believe!" He heard his housemate laugh, though he knows that he's not exactly thrilled; there's been some strange tension between them ever since Fang told something very personal to his housemate. He waited until he heard the front door shut before he went to YouTube. He had just planned to have some music playing in the background as he started his essays, but then he spotted that both Markiplier and Jacksepticeye had posted a new video.

The exact  _same_ video.

Fang read the title and raised a brow. " _Important Septiplier Notice_? What is going on?" After Mark and Jack came out to their respective and collective communities about lying about both their sexuality and their feelings for each other, and that they were a couple now, any collab videos they did together were placed under the  _Septiplier_ playlists they both created on their channels; all of their older collaborations together were moved to that playlist as well. Or at least copied into it.  _What notice could this be?_ Now, yes, Fang was a Septiplier fan--like he was the king of Septiplier sin and trash--but anything worded like this made him worry. He's been in relationships that seemed perfect, but then exploded in his face and he didn't want that to happen to the two people he's madly crushing on. Clicking it, he was relieved to see that they were both very much together and very much in love, Jack sitting in Mark's lap when the video started.  _"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and I am joined by my wonderful boo, Jacksepticeye._ _"_ Jack leaned back until he was formed against Mark's chest, angling his head to press a kiss to Mark's jawline, causing him to chuckle.  _"I know you all are wondering what this 'important notice' could be. Well...we can't say on our channels. We have the link to what we are talking about in the description, but please wait until the end of the video before clicking on it."_ Mark took a breath, almost like he was trying to calm his nerves. Fang noticed that both he and Jack had sex hair (something neither one denies in any of their solo videos nor tries to hide) and that Jack's cheeks were still slightly flushed.

 _"What we are giving all of you access to, is something I have thought about for some time. This is not something we want you watching--yes watching, it is a video--while you are at work or at school, nor should you be watching it in public. When you watch these videos, because we do plan to do more of these types of videos, we want you to be in the comfort and privacy of your room or home. These videos...have a unique comment system. For the site we've posted it on, you would normally have to make an account to leave a comment on the video, but I have it set-up so when you use the links in our channels, you will be able to leave comments anonymously. These videos have been made private on the site, but you can see them through the links we have provided down in the description. Also, as stated in the title, these are Septiplier videos. So all of you shippers should enjoy these videos and we want you guys to leave comments on what we should do in the next video. No guarantee that we will use any of the suggestions, but all will be considered."_ Mark nuzzled Jack's hair, inhaling his smell before placing a kiss to the crown of his head.  _"Thank you guys fer watching this video. If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS!"_   _"Ow..."_ Mark and Jack chuckled as the Irishman basically screamed in his lover's ear. " _And! High-fives all around."_ Jack did one in the air, connecting the second one with Mark.  _"But thank you guys, and we'll see all you dudes, in the next video!"_ The video ended there.

But...Fang's interested was peaked. A private video on a different site? Being able to comment on it through the link? "What kind of video did they post?" Clicking the show more, Fang was a little lost; it looked like it always did. Links to Mark's channel, links to Jack's, links to both of their outro musics. It was as he scrolled down did he notice; the description was much larger than normal. It was hard to notice at first, since the 'show less' normally vanishes once you click on the 'show more' part, but it dragged down much further than he's use to seeing. Finally, he saw the link they had mentioned and felt his cheeks gain color as he read what site this was linked to.

Pornhub.

Now he couldn't stop himself; he had to see what they had posted. Quickly grabbing his headphones and plugging them into the jack, Fang clicked on the link and enjoyed the show that played before him. It looked like they were in Mark's bedroom, his queen sized bed covered in black sheets and duvet.  _"'re ya really okay with us doing this?" "I am. It's...what I've wanted to do for a while." "Making a sex tape or letting the fans watch it?"_ Mark's bubbly laughter floated between them, easing the tension that had been present. Mark had glanced once more to the camera, most likely making sure that it  **was** recording and that it was level. Jack kept his blue hues on his lover as he sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes slightly filled with desire. Mark turned his back to the camera, but Fang noticed his hands at the hem of his shirt, coiling into the fabric before slowly dragging it up and off his body; his muscles flexed and relaxed with the motion, letting everyone see just how sculpted he really was.  _"Fuck, yer so sexy." "Not as sexy as you, Baby. Let's get you out of those clothes just to prove my point."_ Mark purred, trailing his fingertips along Jack's jawline, making him shiver; Jack lifted his arms as Mark quickly ripped his shirt off his torso, his toned chest and arms quickly exposed to the camera. He leaned back as Mark lowered himself onto his knees, his hands slowly dragging down his boyfriend's body, taking in every inch of his creamy skin; they rested on the top of his jeans and Jack just lifted his hips, letting Mark do the rest. Slowly, he popped the button and then leaned forward, snaring the metal zipper between his teeth and gently tugging it down, his brown eyes locked with lust glazed blue.

Large hands coiled into blue denim and tugged, stripping it away to reveal more cream colored skin shrouded by leg hair. Or should have been covered in hair.  _"Oh my. You waxed your legs without me?" "Heh, sorry Mark. I know ya like pain."_ Mark smirked and playfully smacked his boyfriend, though he didn't try to deny the other's words. Jack sat up and traced his blunt nails down Mark's back as he leaned forward, snagging his lips with a hungry kiss; Mark slowly stood, not wanting to break the kiss, and stripped out of his own jeans, leaving them both in their underwear--boxer-briefs for Mark, regular briefs for Jack.  _"Did you want to actually have sex for the first one?"_ Mark asked, going back down to his knees, his posture submissive and yielding. _"I won't mind, but it wouldn't be my first choice." "What would then?"_ Jack smirked playfully, combing his fingers through Mark's red floof.  _"I don't know, Daddy. Why not make me scream yer name with that cleaver tongue of yers?"_ Mark licked his lips with a purr, hands gliding up Jack's smooth legs. Leaning forward, Mark nuzzled his face against Jack's clothed cock, flicking his wet muscle out and lapping at the other's organ through the fabric. Jack hissed and fell onto his elbows, biting his lower lip to fight in a moan that wanted to leave him.

Mark continued to lick at Jack's dick until it was half hard, quickly stripping his boyfriend naked, his large hand encircling the base of his penis. Mark took in the sight before him and hummed softly.  _"I feel like a bad boyfriend." "Why?"_ Sean asked, locking his gaze with Mark's.  _"Because I've never noticed how you were circumcised."_ Jack was stunned for a moment, but then chuckled.  _"My father wanted me ta be, but ma didn't. So the doc only did half of what's normally cut."_ And it was true. Unlike Fang, and most likely Mark, Jack still had foreskin; granted there was only half as much as Fang had seen on uncircumcised men, but it was still there. Mark smiled warmly to his lover.  _"Just makes me love you more."_ He spoke as he lowered his face to Jack's cock, his tongue flicking out and dipping into Jack's foreskin.

Fang's never heard Jack scream like that before.

 _"Oh fuck! Daddy!"_ Jack screamed as he fell onto the bed, his back arching off of it as his toes curled from pleasure. Mark licked and rimmed the head of Sean's member, his slick muscle still in his foreskin, making Jack's breath hitch, his body tremble and twitch, and his lips release nothing but keen moans and begging screams. Fang watched as Jack's foreskin faded once he was fully hard, but Mark was still giving the head all of the attention. Jack couldn't keep still, unable to decide what to do with his arms, his toes curling tightly, the muscles in his legs visibly tense. Mark moaned as Jack yanked on his hair, silently making him stop.  _"Fuck...fuck, Daddy." "Yes, Baby?"_ Jack, on trembling arms, pushed himself up and his lust hazed eyes trailing all over his boyfriend's body.  _"I know yer hard, Daddy." "Heh, did you want to play with Daddy?"_ Jack groaned loudly.  _"Shite, I do, but why 're ya neglectin' yerself?"_ Mark ran a hand up and down Jack's calf, nuzzling his cheek against his thigh.  _"I'll be fine, Baby." "Please, Daddy. Please touch yerself. I want ya ta feel good too..."_ Sean's voice was soft as he begged, a little shiver going down Mark's spine. Fischbach hiked Jack's left leg onto his shoulder before he shimmed down his boxer-briefs until they were mid-thigh on his legs; the sight was very...enticing. Mark and Jack were about the same in length, Jack about a half inch shorter, but while Jack had a nice girth to him, Mark was huge; nearly 3 cm bigger than Jack. Not that it was hard to guess that with the recent pictures of Mark in those leather pants.

Mark encircled his hand around the base of his cock as his other wrapped around Jack's thigh, keeping his right leg in place as he shot forward and started sucking on the head of his boyfriend's cock. Jack screamed as his head fell back, hands coiled into both the duvet and Mark's hair, trying to keep grounded to something as pleasure over took him. Fang watched as Mark slowly started to pump himself, rubbing his thumb against the tip of his penis a few times on each stroke, ecstasy pure on his features as he held in his moans. The German-Korean pulled his head away long enough to slip a playful bite to the tip of Sean's dick, causing his breath to hitch and his jaw to drop as he moaned.  _"Daddy, I...fuck, how close 're ya?" "Is my Baby gonna come?"_ Jack hummed as he bit his lip, face scrunched up in bliss and the desire to come. Mark changed how he played with himself, focusing solely on his glands, tracing his fingernails over it, stroking it with his thumb in short, quick bursts. Suddenly, he lunged back onto Jack's cock, sucking, licking, and teething the head; Sean couldn't support himself any longer, collapsing back onto the bed, his hands buried in Mark's hair, gripping and tugging, trying to hold back his release for as long as he could.  _"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh shite, shite, shite! I'm gonna..! Mark, I'm gonna..! I'm gonna..! Fuck, I can't! I can't! Mark, I'm gonna..!"_ Jack's legs had suddenly become taunt, his grip becoming tighter on Mark's hair, his breath sharp and uneven.  _"Oh **fuck!** Daddy, Daddy! Mark! I'm gonna...I'm...fuck, fuck, fuck!  **Mark** **!** "_

Jack bellowed on the top of his lungs as he back arched off the bed and he came, shooting his load into Mark's mouth; Mark, in turn, had sped up his strokes once he heard that Jack was about to come and was mere seconds behind him, moaning around the cock in his mouth as his seed shot out, getting his chest and the back of his hand. Mark kept touching himself until Jack made a sound that he was getting overstimulated and pulled off the softening organ, releasing himself from his grip. Sean glanced down his body as he tried to regain his breathing and smirked when Mark opened his mouth, a trail of white dribbling down from the corner of his lips.  _"Swallow it."_ Mark shut his mouth and smirked, doing as he was told and swallowed, licking up Jack's seed from his chin. Mark stood, collecting his spunk on his fingers, but before he could do anything, Jack snared his wrist and leaned forward, lapping up his man-milk and swallowing it.  _"Oh, Kitten, if you told me you wanted some milk, I gladly would have given you much more."_ Jack trailed his hands up Mark's chest, circling his arms around his neck and tugging his body until it was flush with Jack's kneeling one.  _"It's alright, Daddy. But...next time?"_ Mark threaded his fingers through Sean's hair, massaging his scalp.  _"Maybe...if our audience wants to see that."_

Fang's heart skipped a beat; he knows this had all been recorded, but he still felt like he had been caught watching the men he's in love with have sex.  _"If you guys want us to do something else than what we have in mind, leave a comment down below. We hope you enjoyed the show."_ Mark teased in his sexy voice; or would that just be his normal voice, since Fang noted that it had dropped an octave when Mark was aroused and he did just come. Jack slid his fingers around Mark's chin, turned his head, and kissed him.

The video ended there.

Fang leaned back in his chair, trying to catch his breath as his member throbbed in his jeans, said item feeling way too tight. He knew that he was gonna have to take care of that soon, but he shoved that away from the moment. He was still trying to fully process what he'd just seen; not the fact that Mark and Jack had sex, though that was certainly difficult to deal with and will most likely haunt Fang's mind for the next few weeks--didn't bother him, really. No, what he was trying to process was that Mark and Sean had just let **millions** of people see the most intimate part of their relationship. And they were both totally fine with that! "...Mark did say that this was something he's been wanting to do for a long time...do they like being watched?" Fang shook his head; that most defiantly wasn't the reason. So why were they so comfortable? Was it the trust in their relationship? Or something else? "Fuck..." Fang groaned as he quickly unzipped his jeans to relieve the pressure a bit. He'll figure out why they were so relaxed when they recorded that later. Right now, he needed to clear his mind and take care of a problem.


End file.
